


Stage Fright

by yastaghr



Series: Scribbling is its own Language - Oneshots [28]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bondage, Breeding, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mild Gore, Multi, Oviposition, Sansgore, Screenplay/Script Format, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Spooning, carrier/layer/fertilizer, mettasans, mettasans is rape, sansgore is consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr
Summary: A hatemance between Mettaton and Sans boils over when Asgore declares a species emergency. Can Asgore undo the damage Sans has endured?Consensual Sansgore with Nonconsensual Mettasans. Fertilizer/carrier/layer system in script format
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Sans, Mettaton/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Scribbling is its own Language - Oneshots [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/667640
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Stage Fright

“Hello, beauties! What you’re about to see is a special episode of MTT News! As many of you are aware, earlier today a proclamation was made. Due to the recent emergencies we at MTT News have been diligently reporting - extensive cave collapses in Waterfall, unpredictable magma flares in Hotland, and the sinkholes under large portions of the Capitol region - king Asgore has declared a week’s holiday from work and a plea for monsters everywhere to do their duty towards repopulation. As such, every pregnant carrier brought into the palace at the end of the week will be rewarded, as will the layers and breeders bonded with them. Everyone, even the Royal Guard, has been freed from work so that this plan may have the best possible chance of success.”

“To start off this amazing event, the king himself graciously agreed this morning to help in the filming of one of the first claims of the day. He asked me to request that those of you with recorders at home switch them off for this segment as a courtesy to those involved..”

[the screen switches to the set of MTT the Musical. An ornamental bed is center stage, with cameras noticeably placed at various angles all around. Four pink silk ties extend from the bed’s corners to the center. They aren’t attached to anything. Just off one of the corners of the bed is a small table, on top of which is an unlabeled black bottle, a Starfait, a white bottle of iodine, and a tray of bandages and gauze. No one is onstage.]

[black supertitles cover the decoration at the top of the screen. jazz plays in the background.]

{Monsters come in a variety of genders and sexes, but for the sake of reproduction most fall into one or more of the following three categories: Carrier, Layer, Fertilizer}

[Two monsters dressed as royal guards enter stage left. They are carrying a struggling Sans between them, and his slippers and socks are nowhere to be seen. A blindfold is over his sockets, and red liquid seeps from both. No words can be heard]

{In order for a child to be conceived, at least one representative of each type of monster must be involved. This may be anywhere from one to three monsters, although more is possible.}

[One guard holds sans while the other ties him to the bed, one tie for each leg. Sans is tied tightly, and further struggles only pull the pink silk tighter. Both guards give him a sorrowful look as they exit stage left.]

[Over the next narration Sans’ struggles grow weaker and weaker. By the end of it he can no longer move, and blue magic has joined the red streaks. Several cracks in his ribs and a spiral fracture up his left humerus have opened further and are now bleeding.]

{This is our carrier. The carrier is the monster who bears the child or children while they grow to term. Carriers typically have large magical reserves and lower physical stats. They are often concerned deeply in the lives of their loved ones. They tend towards secrecy and caution in their own lives, and will often create ‘dens’; these are safe spaces filled with objects they find comforting, and typically look messy. They do not deal well with loss or violation of any kind.}

[Mettaton descends from the staircase. He is in his box form and wearing a deeply slit red dress. He poses dramatically, and the MTT theme song plays.]

{This is our layer. The layer is the monster who supplies the unfertilized eggs, or bases, from which any children will grow. Layers typically have high defense and lower attack. They are passionate and vocal, and strive towards their ideals, as well as encouraging those ideals in others. They are the most parental of the three types and take great pleasure in teaching and caring for young. They tend to isolate themselves and suffer from loneliness and anxiety.}

[MTT has reached the table. He grabs the black bottle, opens it, and sniffs. Satisfied, he reaches behind the box of supplies.]

{[beeping] WARNING: look away if the sight of hypodermic needles upsets you!}

[MTT fills the syringe from the bottle and settles the glass. He then reaches over to Sans and caresses his cheek. Sans tries to jerk away. MTT’s buttons glow as if talking, but no words are heard.] 

[His hand then changes shape into a cattle prod, and he rams this under Sans’ chin. Sans convulses and his soul jumps out. The two curves are spread widely so that the center dip is broad and almost flat.] 

[The prod is gone and the needle is plunged into the soul. Sans’ jaw cracks open as his whole body tenses. MTT runs soothing hands over his soul and his body. The needle was returned to its hiding place]

{WARNING OVER - [beeping]}

[MTT continues rubbing Sans’ soul and body. The tears continue, and the body slowly eases. The soul slowly begins to ooze and pulsate with dark blue magic.]

{The first step towards producing a child is the laying. Make sure your carrier is suitably prepared for receiving the eggs - if their soul cannot be brought to arousal naturally, MTT Resort is now carrying SOUL EXCITE! The vending machine in the entranceway will dispense one bottle for 15G. Our carrier is currently demonstrating its effects!}

[MTT begins fingering the divot of the bell. Sans squirms as the flesh is pried apart. Red fluid trickles out, bits of blue scattered among it. MTT holds the soul up for the camera, still gushing, then reaches over to the table. The starfait is grabbed and shoved into Sans’ gaping mouth. He coughs a bit before it absorbs. The soul’s bleeding slows to a trickle.]

{Prepare an entrance at the meeting of the bottom curves. The more aroused and agreeable the carrier is, the easier this will go. All carriers will bleed their first time, as the entrance remains fused as a safety mechanism to prevent young monsters from inadvertently losing too much magic or getting a foreign object stuck inside. If your carrier is bleeding too much, as ours is, feed them or heal them to raise their HP. This should slow the bleeding.}

[MTT sticks two fingers into the opening and starts spreading. Sans squirms all the while. Mtt shows off the now wide hole to the camera. He then summons his own soul. It is coated in pink magic, and the top point is elongated, almost tubelike. The other end is rounded and wriggles sexily.]

{Make sure the opening is wide enough to fit your tip. The layer’s soul will have an extended tip, like ours has. Note that during the process of laying it will widen and lengthen to allow for smooth passage. Make sure to insert and keep the tip inside your carrier until the process of laying is complete.}

[The souls are brought together. The tip burrows its way into Sans’ soul as the skeleton shivers and MTT moans. His signature “oh yes” is played over the background.]

{The more aroused the layer, the more eggs they will produce, and the healthier those eggs will be. MTT Excite! works just as well on layers as on carriers. Our layer is more than aroused enough to proceed.}

[MTT’s soul is oozing magic, and his tube is already starting to bulge out. Sans is trembling and bucking, and mtt is watching him hungrily. Tears are rolling down Sans’ face again. The bleeding has stopped.]

{Once firmly seated the tube will begin to expand. Comforting or arousing gestures towards your carrier can make this process easier. When the tube has reached dilation the layer’s soul will begin producing and exporting the eggs.}

[A large bump, half the size of Sans’ soul, begins traveling along the tube. MTT’s light pattern speeds up, and the egg makes its way into Sans’ soul. The soul bulges oddly, but does not break. Sans is trying to curl up into a ball.]

{As a rule of thumb, a carrier can safely manage a volume of eggs roughly 10 times the size of their soul. Not all eggs will be fertilized, and the excess will be converted into raw magic and used to fuel the growth of the others. Always push your carrier’s capacity as far as you and they are willing, as the extra stretch is what allows the growing children enough room to develop their bodies. Do not exceed 50 times the volume of the carrier’s soul, as this will Shatter them. Carriers are vital to the continuation of monsterkind - killing one is against the law.}

[MTT continues feeding eggs into sans soul, which swells dramatically. After the fifth egg Sans stops struggling and lays still. Hairline cracks form on his soul with every new egg.]

{Despite appearances, our carrier is not in danger of shattering. Cracks such as these develop under extreme stress or trauma, and will heal over given time and affection. Carriers may develop them during both laying and fertilizing. If they do, it is the responsibility of the layer and the fertilizer to watch them. Do not leave a cracked monster alone, and watch for signs of mental, physical, or emotional damage. For more information on cracked monsters and how to handle them, please visit crackedmonsters.udg}

[Sans soul is now larger than his skull. 27 eggs have been inserted, and the last three were some ways apart. MTT looks exhausted. The tube falls limply out of Sans’ soul. MTT grabs it and holds the entrance closed while reaching for the box of supplies.He stitches it closed to a series of jerks from Sans and further, deeper cracking. He then wraps several layers of gauze around the entrance. It is quickly staining red.]

{Once the laying is complete, the layer’s soul can be safely removed. It is important to bind the entrance shut as quickly as possible - eggs can fall back out. The stitches should be taken out by a medical professional during the second period of development. This falls after the fertilized eggs have absorbed enough magic to attach themselves to the carrier’s walls. If the entrance begins to heal over, see a medical professional immediately.}

[MTT now reabsorbs his soul. He rolls drunkenly off stage left. Some time passes. A panel in the floor opens and Asgore rises out of the depths, his head bowed and his face dark. When the platform settles, he raises his head and smiles sadly at everyone.]

{This is our fertilizer. The fertilizer is the monster who supplies the soul seeds which bring life and personality to growing monsters. Fertilizers typically have high attack and health, but lower defense. They are very active, strong monsters who are quick to act. They often initiate breeding and will often claim territory; this can be terraign, other monsters, or areas of expertise that they will defend aggressively. They can be extremely stubborn, possessive, and quick to anger.}

[Asgore notices Sans and walks quickly over, sitting behind the skeleton. His mouth moves, but no words are heard. The skeleton turns his head towards Asgore. His body is trembling continuously. His soul is resting on his chest, cracks spreading and deepening. Asgore looks about to cry. He rubs his paw soothingly over every crack.]

{Our fertilizer is also a carrier. It is not uncommon for monsters to display more than one type, although three is rare. Layer-fertilizers are commonly called alphas, and are extremely dominant and restless. Layer-carriers are called omegas, and are very emotional and submissive. Carrier-fertilizers are called betas, and are both empathic and level-headed.}

[The cracking slows. Asgore lays a kiss on Sans’ soul, which ripples outwards. His mouth moves, and Sans nods violently. Asgore looks startled and confused. He then summons his own soul, which is full to the point of being round. He brings it to rest against Sans. Sans twitches, and Asgore stops, holding it there, his mouth moving.]

{During fertilization, the two souls must be sent into a merge. This process is very intense, and it is recommended that both parties be seated or lying down. Both parties will, to a greater or lesser extent, feel the emotions of the other. The more invested they are, the more they feel. A fresh dose of MTT Excite! to both parties will cause enough arousal to drown out other feelings, and can make the process less personal for those too shy or scared to feel the other’s emotions. Betas may find this detachment alarming, and so our fertilizer has chosen not to use the aid.}

[Asgore wipes the tears off Sans’ skull, pushing back the blindfold. Raw red pits show for a moment before the MTT censor bar covers them up. a gasp, and the mouth starts moving. asgore looks shocked and furious, then slowly moves into despair. He leaves his soul resting atop sans. The blindfold is removed, and Asgore begins fiddling with the medical kit.]

[the screen goes black for a moment]

{A short section of this clip has been removed for the following reasons: off topic, gore, and time constraints. Interested viewers may email us at film-unit@mttproductions.mtt if they wish to purchase a copy of the unedited tape.}

[The scene returns. Sans’ skull, uncensored, is bandaged with fresh gauze. The breaks on his bones have also been seen to, and the ropes have been untied. Blood-stained gauze wraps both wrists and both ankles. Sans is half curled into a ball, his soul in front of his ribcage, his head and arms resting in Asgore’s lap. Asgore is rubbing his soul soothingly again while talking silently. His own soul has been placed in Sans’ hands.]

{It can be comforting and arousing to allow one of your fellow partners in breeding to handle your soul. Intent is everything, so if you are holding someone's soul, never wish them harm or death. The more time another handles your soul, the more of a bond they will have with you. Parents, siblings, and children will often share souls for this very reason. It can also be a good way to increase an emotion. Petting someone’s soul is much more soothing than petting their head. Licking someone’s soul is likewise extremely intense. Use caution when experimenting with this technique, and never intend to harm.}

[Asgore’s mouth moves again, but no words are heard. Sans reluctantly hands over the soul, and Asgore kisses his hand gently. Sans blushes blue.]

{Blushes are a sign of arousal and interest, although they can also mean embarrassment. As we have mentioned before, arousal by all parties makes every stage of breeding easier and more enjoyable, as well as more productive.}

[Asgore begins massaging his soul into Sans, stopping whenever Sans jerks, shivers, or grips his clothes. The area directly around the entrance slowly turns colors, like watercolors bleeding into wet paper. Blue and orange predominate, with hints of yellow and red.]

{Merges should be taken slowly. Rushing creates an imperfect distribution of magic which leads to more unfertilized souls. Additionally, rushing can cause damage to both parties, and makes it more difficult to separate cleanly. Poor separation leads to damage, mental and emotional, to both parties, and is irreversible. Parts of one monster are lost, and confusing additions to the other are made. This is not the same as a soul bond. For more information on this, visit twosoulsinone.udg}

[Asgore’s and Sans’ souls eventually merge with a bright burst of white magic. It curls and sparkles like fireworks in a windy sky. A bright band of yellow and gold magic forms around the combined soul.]

{Our Carrier and Fertilizer have soul bonded! This is a very sacred thing. Any two or more monsters might soul bond during soul handling or reproduction. A soul bond is a permanent connection between two or more monsters that allows them insight into each other’s feelings, thoughts, and desires. A strong enough soul bond can even allow monsters to share their thoughts! This soul bond appears quite strong. A soul bonding like this has never been filmed before. You can purchase copies of this film by contacting film-unit@mttproductions.mtt.}

[Asgore looks fondly down at Sans for a moment, then carefully helps him to curl up completely in his lap. Sans smiles and nuzzles him gently. All the while their combined souls rotate and sparkle happily. After a while they shift so that they are laying down in the bed with Asgore curled around Sans and both smiling.]

{The longer a Carrier and Fertilizer can stay together, the more likely each egg will become a new soul! Our pair stayed together for quite some time, as you can see!}

[The two souls slowly begin to separate. Sans’ soul keeps the colours they have turned. The band around Asgore’s soul is yellow and cyan. The band around Sans’ soul is orange and gold. Both monsters cling to each other as the souls separate. Asgore’s mouth moves quickly.]

{Betas especially may find it uncomfortable to separate souls after a merging. SOUL EXCITE! can help with this process, as can physical contact and soul bonds.}

[The two souls completely separate and return to the bodies of Sans and Asgore. Both slowly fall asleep in each other’s arms. The screen fades to black with a few final words.]

{And that is reproduction! Remember, all monsters are free from work for the next week, and any bonded and pregnant sets brought to the castle at the end of that time will be rewarded! We must all do our parts to repopulate the species. Good luck fans, and goodbye!}

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Pillowfort - https://www.pillowfort.social/Yastaghr  
> Tumblr - https://yastaghr.tumblr.com  
> Twitter - https://twitter.com/yastaghr * Most active


End file.
